Late Night Chat
by GinaBoBina06
Summary: A night of tutoring makes a jealous Draco think that maybe Hermione isn't up for grabs. Will he figure out his feelings and tell her how he feels before she slips away,or will he remain quiet and never know what could have happened? HGDM OneShot


_Late Night Chat_

Hey guys! This is my first story, I am so excited! I've read thousands of fan-fictions (HG/DM, HG/RW, HM/H- any ship -you name it, I've probably read about it). Anyhoo, I've written this over the past few days, it's taken me about a week, (during classes etc.) so it may not be great, but its just something I thought up in math.. The title is kind of ironic because they don't do much chatting, just yelling and some other stuff :wink wink:. Anyhoo, check out my profile to see how incredibly COOL I am (slight sarcasm)! Anyhoo... read away, and if you can, please review! Gina

OH, I wrote this story on paper first, and then when I typed it, and it turned out totally different! So this is pretty much a sporadic story...

Italics thoughts, unless in a quote-then it's for emphasis.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or J.K Rowling, but I do own Kenny Chesney.. err.. not really :sob: but at least Renee Zellweger doesn't anymore, muah ha ha:maniacal laugh:

A night of tutoring leads a jealous Draco to the conclusion that Hermione belongs to him, and no one else. Will she get back before he blows up at does something drastic? Will they finally admit their long felt feelings for each other? HG/DM

"I can't believe this! Why is she running through my mind like this? Oh right, because while I'm here lusting after that Mud- no don't say it Draco you promised yourself- she is off gallivanting around snogging that WEASEL!" he began pacing and only stopped when the door opened and the small brunette in question walked in, looking very unperturbed.

Previously, in the Transfiguration classroom

"Honestly Ron, it's not a hard concept, you're only turning a frog into a hamster!" Hermione huffed impatiently.

"Well I'm sorry" Ron pouted. "But I just... I'm so depressed, I want to DIEEEE and I just can't focus I don't want to liv-" he started whining impatiently.

"Ronald Weasley don't even start with that rubbish! She is just a girl, and I cannot possibly do my job as head girl if one of my best friends is failing his most important class!"

"I just can't stop thinking about the breakup! What did I ever do wrong? Was I a bad kisser? Did I have bad breath? Tell me Mione, what do you think I did wrong?"He asked with a scrunched up look on his face.

"I don't know Ron, why don't you ask Lavender, she's the one who dumped you _That dirty tramp! It's bad enough she has to use every other guy in school, but one of my best friends!_ so you'll just have to ask her what happened."

"Could you, could you maybe give me a hug Mione? I really could use a friend right now..."

"Of course Ron" As they hugged Hermione thanked her lucky stars that she didn't fancy him anymore, otherwise this would be SO embarrassing!

As she tried to pull away she thought she saw a flash of blond hair pass by the door.

_Must have been my imagination._

"Ok, well Ron since we're not going to continue here, I'll see you tomorrow" she said and began to get up.

She had just reached her bag when his hand grabbed hers.

"Ron, what is-

And he kissed her. HARD. Not one of those romantic floating kisses either- a gross, wet, sloppy kiss. She pushed away as soon as she had calculated what had just happened.

"RON!" she screeched, astonished.

"I'm sorry Hermione, oh god I'm so sorry, I just, I thought you were her and I was just being impulsive... arg.. I umm.. I'm gonna go" and with that he disappeared, down the corridor and presumably to the Gryffindor common room.

_What in the bloody hell just happened? Did that just happen? Merlin, now I'm confused, and I'm NEVER confused!_

Hermione headed back up to the common room that she and Draco Malfoy shared.

Ahh yes Draco.. they had been sharing a common room since the start of term when they were both declared heads.

Surprisingly they had become good friends, Draco had changed, Voldemort was still around, as was his father, but he was a completely different person that she had grown accustomed to in the past 6 years.

They were almost-_dare she say it_-friends.

Back in the Head's Common Room

She entered the common room at a flustered pace and barely noticed the blond boy sitting in the furthest chair from the door, blatantly ignoring her presence.

At the sound of her entrance, he had slumped into the nearest chair in a huff, trying to ignore her presence. Just as she reached her dorm door, she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh Draco, I hadn't noticed you sitting there, how was your day?" she asked politely.

"Fine" he grumbled. "It was spiffy Granger, I assume yours went well also?" he said maliciously.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. _Something is up, he only calls me 'Granger' when he is pissed._

"_Draco_" she said emphasizing his first name "What is wrong? You seem frustrated."

He laughed sardonically. "Oh no _Granger_, NOTHING is wrong"

He was glaring now.

"Okay, well obviously you're mad and you don't want to talk about it, so I'm going to go to bed" she said quietly and walked into her room.

A Few minutes later, she heard a knock at her door and Draco was standing there, _seething._

_Uhhh.._

"So, how was your time with the Weasel, get a bit of snogging in, did you?" he yelled.

"WHAT!" she said taken completely off guard. _Oh THAT -_She had completely forgotten about that!

_I thought I saw a speck of blond hair right before Ron kissed me!_

"Yeah, that's right, I saw you kissing him!" Draco yelled, noticing her expression "And here he was with that Brown girl just last week, why Granger, I always knew you were a mudblood, but I never thought you were such a hussi-"

_SMACK_

It came before he ever even realized she had crossed the room back to where he was standing and whapped him across his face with an open hand.

_Bloody hell, that hurt more than the punch in 3rd year!_

"_HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! RON KISSED ME AS A REBOUND, NOT BECAUSE WE'RE TOGETHER, AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I HAPPEN TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE ELSE AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS HE IS MORE DENSE THAN A -DARE I SAY IT- BOOK! JUST BECAUSE WERE ROOMATES AND -SO I THOUGH FRIENDS- DOESN'T MEANT I SHOULD HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU, WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSISNESS!" _

She was beet red in the face when she finished her rant and he was staring there star struck.

He came to his sense long enough to realize what he was doing.

He moved closer to her until his face was inches from hers and instead of doing what he thought he would, which is yell back, he slowly and carefully pushed a piece of her curly brown hair behind her ear which had fell during her yelling.

He stared at her. At the very same curly brown hair that he had become so fond of lately, as well as her chocolate brown eyes.

Before he knew it he was looking at her soft pouty lips.

She was chewing on them, curious of what he was up to, and he could hear her heart beating as loudly as the ringing in his ears.

He inched closer and soon his mouth was locked on hers in a sweet, sensual kiss that he had never come close to experiencing before.

She stayed frozen for a millisecond, but then responded back. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, taking in his scent of what is that, Old Spice?

Oh my gosh he smells good!

He tightened his grip on her waist and kept his hands there, because venturing further-up nor down- would make her stop kissing him, and he didn't want that. Oh he most certainly did not.

They continued kissing until an owl rapped on her window and they broke apart, both blushing.

Draco rushed out of the room, right after giving her one more kiss and heading back to his room.

"_Wow"_she thought,"What on earth happened?" She flopped dazedly on her bed, completely ignoring the owl.

"_Holy Crap!_", he whispered when he got back to his room, "How in the bloody hell did that happen?"

_The End_

_Wow, that wasn't as long as I thought it would be... I know, kinda crappy ending, don't flame me telling me how bad it is, I know it's horrible! But please, I have a thin skin, I might cry :(. Anyhoo, My nextstories will be up sometime so if you liked this one, look forward toothem, they will be DM/HG of course. Toodles! Gina_


End file.
